Respect for Another
by Tiger7
Summary: PG13 for language and some violence. Kagome and Rin are captured. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are going to have to trut one another. Can they do that? Who took Kagome and Rin? PLease please review!! I'm not good at summaries. PLease review!! My first Inu fic


I do not own InuYasha or any characters, and all that other good stuff. Note: This is my first Inu fic, so please no flames ^_^;  
  
"Respect for Another"  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was calm and clear. The stars above shined brilliantly and the moon's light covered the forest. A light breeze brushed through the demon's silver hair. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes opened slowly. The fire shot its colors on his dark armor. His eyes gazed upon the sleeping Rin. She slept soundly and silently as the breeze shifted around her. The moon shone on her as did the firelight. Sesshoumaru glanced to the left to see Jaken sleeping. His staff lying in front of his feet. Sesshoumaru shot his eyes back toward Rin and then to the fire. Thinking as he always did.  
  
*************  
  
~InuYasha was running, running for some reason he knew not. Familiar laughters filled the air as did familiar screams. He knew the screams were from Kagome. He kept running, not knowing where to go. A dark figure ahead of him made him stop suddenly. InuYasha crouched in a position to attack. "Show yourself!" InuYasha barked. The figure was silent. It came out of the darkness and into InuYasha's vison. It was his half brother. The brother whom he had despised since he could long remember. Sesshoumaru's face was solemn looking. InuYasha could feel anger boiling inside of him but also curiosity as why Sesshoumaru had this strange solemn look on his face. "What did you do with Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled again. Sesshoumaru was silent. "Answer Me!" InuYasha growled. "I do not have that stupid girl." Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly. InuYasha knew he must have her and that he was lying. He lunged an attack at his older youkai brother. Sesshoumaru did nothing. InuYasha knocked him to the ground, yet Sesshoumaru had no anger on his face, just that solemn expression. InuYasha, knowing that this was not someting his brother would normally do, stopped where he was. Sesshoumaru picked himself up slowly and walked past InuYasha. InuYasha glanced over his shoulder and watched the figure which was his older brother disappear.  
A sudden laugh made InuYasha jump. It was Naraku. He knew it. InuYasha ran in the direction in which the laugh originated. Kagome's screams became louder and closer. As he kept running as fast as his demon speed would allow, he saw the shadow of a castle come in view. He ran toward it. The castle became bigger and bigger as he approached it. He paused as he reached the huge and heavy castle doors. He quickly as he possibly could opened the massive doors. There were many floors in the dark and massive castle. A scream echoed through the staircase to his right. He ran for it. After a long time of running up the staircase, he made it into a huge room, filled with miasma. InuYasha shielded his eyes as he walked blindly through it. Naraku was was in the center of the room. A sudden figure was seen in the corner of InuYasha's eyes. It was Sesshoumaru. He was there. For what reason, he didn't know. Kagome was trying to fight off the hideous youkai. InuYasha lunged for the demon. Naraku, then, transformed into InuYasha and impaled the real InuYasha with the Tetsaiga. InuYasha felt the pain, the blood, the shame. He heard Kagome scream out his name. His golden eyes wavered. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach and fell to his side, eyes wide and filled with shock as darkness overcame him....~  
  
InuYasha awoke with a cold sweat and breathing hard. He looked down from the tree he was in and saw Kagome, sleeping safe and sound. He sighed with relief. He looked up to see the stars sparkling and shining and the moon caressing its light on all the earth. He jumped down from the tree and looked down at Kagome. She was silent and the Shikon no Tama was clutched in her hand. InuYasha thought to himself. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her.... Miroku came up behind InuYasha. "Another nightmare?" he whispered. InuYasha jumped. "Damnit! Don't sneak up on me like that." "Sorry. You've been having quite a few lately." Miroku continued. InuYasha was silent. "Are they about her?" Miroku asked looking at the sleeping Kagome. "What?!" InuYasha yelped. "Of course not!" He crossed his arms. Miroku sighed. He knew the real answer. He glanced at Sango, who too, was sleeping. "Why aren't you asleep anyway?" InuYasha asked darkly. Miroku was caught off guard. "Well, uh...I couldn't sleep." he stuttered. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He knew the reason why he was awake. InuYasha turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked. "To the river, so don't follow me." InuYasha replied. Mirkou sighed. The gentle breeze played with InuYasha's hair. The moonlight shone on him. He thought about his dream. He had this same dream for the past week. He didn't want to think of his life without Kagome...  
  
Chapter 2  
Sleep began to overcome Sesshourmaru. His eyes slowly began to close. He would try to keep them open, but then, they would start to become heavy. Sesshoumaru breathed in. A familiar scent came to his nose. His eyes opened and stayed open. He arose from where he was sitting. He looked left and right, but couldn't see anyone or anything. Just then, he saw something red in the corner of his eye. He looked to see InuYasha holding Rin in his arms. The girl began to cry for Sesshoumaru. InuYasha began to laugh. Sesshoumaru lunged at InuYasha. InuYasha dodged to the left, and readied his claws. They sank into the shoulder and side of Sesshoumaru. He fell to the ground. Blood oozing out of his wounds. He quickly got back to his feet. InuYasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and swiped Sesshoumaru quick and hard with the sword.Sesshoumaru clutched his side and fell to the soft grass. Blood covered the ground. Sesshoumaru looked up to see InuYasha and Rin gone. Jaken came to his master's side and gasped. Sesshoumaru would heal quickly, but his wounds were bad, so his recovery would not be as quick. Sesshoumaru's white clothing was tattered and covered with blood on his shoulder and side. "..Rin..." he whispered before he fell into darkness.  
  
*************  
  
InuYasha was by the river, splashing cold water on his face, still thinking about his dream. The moon's reflection showed on the top of the crytsal and smooth water. He sighed, thankful that the nightmare was only a dream.  
A sudden scream made InuYasha's ears jump. He knew that scream. It was Kagome. InuYasha jumped up and ran toward the screams. "Kagome!" he screamed. The scent of blood and fear were stronger and stronger as he neared the origin of the screams. He quickly broke through the woods and saw both Miroku and Sango on the ground, unconciouss (sorry, can't spell). Blood adorned where they lay. InuYasha looked at the figure in front of him. It was his half brother, Sesshoumaru. He had a kicking and screaming Kagome in his arms. "InuYasha!" she screamed. "Let her go!" InuYasha roared at Sesshoumaru. InuYasha lunged at his half brother. Sesshoumaru did the same and released his poison claws on InuYasha. InuYasha yelped in pain as the claws dug into his right arm. InuYasha stumbled but did not lose his balance. Sesshoumaru attacked again, this time, with his sword. He slashed at InuYasha and his aim was true. Across InuYasha's chest, was a deep open wound. InuYasha fell to the ground holding his chest. Sesshoumaru laughed dryly and fled with Kagome, who was crying InuYasha's name. Fear, worry, and helplessness filled her crys for InuYasha.  
InuYasha lay there, feeling the pain and failure. His eyes became heavy and the world became dizzy and blurry, and then black.  
  
*************  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke, feeling a bit light headed and dizzy. Trying his best to ignore it, he arose to his feet. Anger boiled through his youkai veins. Jaken looked in awe as his master arose. Sesshoumaru limped toward the direction InuYasha had fled. The limp then became a sprint and the sprint became a run. Sesshoumaru followed InuYasha's scent, hoping Rin was ok, and that he would have revenge on InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
InuYasha awoke. Pain flowed through his body. His wounds were deep, so quick recovery would be awhile. InuYasha slowly arose to his feet. Miroku and Sango would need some help. He picked both of them up and lay them on his shoulders. As quickly as he possibly could, he sprinted toward Kaede's village.  
As soon as he arrived, he limped inside Kaede's house and called out for her. Quickly, she came to his call. Laying Sango and Miroku on bed mats, she tended to their wounds. "What happened?" Kaede asked InuYasha, while tending to Sango and Miroku. "Sesshoumaru....attacked..." InuYasha panted. "And Kagome?" she asked again. There was silence. Then InuYasha spoke again. "He took her." He then walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Kaede asked. "To get Kagome back." he answered. "Not in your condition." she said. She grabbed InuYasha's wrist and made him sit down. She tended to his wounds, while InuYasha looked toward the door, ready to go. "Be careful and bring Kagome back safely." she said once she finished. "I will." InuYasha answered, buttoning his kimono. He opened the foor and fled out into the dark night, hoping and praying that Kagome was ok.  
  
*************  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. A scent came to his nose. InuYasha. He ran in the direction of the youkai's scent. He jumped into a nearby tree and looked around to see of InuYasha was near. From the north, he could see InuYasha heading his way. He jumped into the nearby bushes to await his half brother and lunge his attack. The hanyou was advancing quickly. The scent of blood lay upon InuYasha. He saw the hanyou stop and sniff the air. He could smell Sesshoumaru. He walked slowly, awaiting and being cautious of the nearby danger of Sesshoumaru. Once InuYasha was close enough, Sesshoumaru sprang out of the bushes at InuYasha. InuYasha jumped back int he nic of time. "Where is Rin?!" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Where is Kagome?!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshoumaru noticed the blood on Inuyasha as did InuYasha noticed Sesshoumaru's blood. InuYasha lunged an attack at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged to the right and tackled the hanyou. InuYasha fell to the ground, holding his chest. Pain throbbed through his wound. Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and went to swipe InuYasha. InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga and countered the attack. "Tell me where Rin in now!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "What are you talkin about! I don't have the stupid little wench! Now where is Kagome!" InuYasha roared back. "You lie! Where is Rin" Sesshoumaru cried. "I do not have that stupid girl of yours. I saw you take her." "What?!" InuYasha exclaimed. "I told you already that I didn't take that stupid wench! You took Kagome! Where is she?!" "I didn't take the girl!" Sesshoumaru yelled. InuYasha slung the Tetsaiga over his shoulder and put his other hand on his hip. "If you didn't take Kagome, then who did?" InuYasha asked coldly. Sesshoumaru was silent. Both were silent. Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Naraku..." he said silently. InuYasha glared and clenched his fist. "He will pay." InuYasha growled. Sesshoumaru turned and walked int he opposite direction of InuYasha. "Where are you going?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru was silent. He paused for a minute and then continued forward, until he disappeared from InuYasha's vison.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome was defiant with Naraku, who kept asking questions in which Kagome did not know the asnwers to about the Shikon jewl. To her right, lay the young girl who was always with Sesshoumaru. She knew Sesshoumaru hated humans, but why did he have a weak spot for this one? The little girl was crying and scared. Kagome held the little girl's hand to comfort her. Naraku had the Shikon jewl. He wanted to put his shards with the rest of the jewl. The darkness of the castle hid him from her vision. The only way she could tell that he was there was because of the glow of the Shikon jewl. The brilliant pink of the jewl shone on the fur of his baboon skin. The mysterious figure of Naraku held the jewl lightly and carefully. He, too, could use the jewl, but not in any way like Kagome. Once he had the jewl complete, there would be no more use for the girl. He would rid of her to destroy InuYasha and the little girl to hurt Sesshoumaru. But Kagome was still of some use. He still needed more shards of the Shikon no Tama to complete it. "You will show me where the rest of the Shikon Jewl is. " Naraku stated, holding the precious jewl in his hands. "I refuse to help you Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed. Naraku laughed. She was a fool. She underestimated his powers. "InuYasha will be destroyed if you do not." Naraku sneered. "He can beat you, no matter what!" Kagome snapped. Naraku laughed louder. "He is no match for me." Naraku laughed. Kagome was silent. She was scared for InuYasha. He could be hurt, if not dead. She remebered seeing InuYasha when Naraku had captured her. He had been hit hard by Naraku. She hoped he was ok, and alive. Kagome heard Rin's sniffling and soft crying. "Rin scared..." she head the little girl whisper. Kagome drew the girl closer to her. "Everything will be ok." Kagome told Rin. She hoped.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
InuYasha picked up a new scent. It was Naraku. The sky was still dark and it became clouded, covering the stars and the bright moon. Thunder could be heard in the distance. InuYasha ran quickly, following the scent of Naraku. A light drizzle of rain began to fall. The drizzle soon turned into a hard rain. The rain soaked InuYasha's hair and kimono. Still, he didn't stop, he couldn't stop thinking of Kagome and hoping she was ok.  
  
*************  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the rain. It soaked his hair and dripped from his armor. His wounds were finally healed. He, too was following the scent of Naraku. InuYasha's scent was nearby as well. All Sesshoumaru could think of was Rin. If Naraku had hurt her in any way, Sesshoumaru would kill him right then and there. Sesshoumaru continued running. Something up ahead came into view. It was a huge castle. Miasma encircled the palace. "Naraku..." he whispered. He travelled as quickly as full fledged dog demon could run. Sesshoumaru thought to himself "I'm coming Rin..."  
  
*************  
  
InuYasha was approaching the castle quickly. It grew and grew as he neared it. He could hear faint screams coming from the castle. Lightning flared across the dark sky, making the castle more visible than it was. InuYasha came up to the huge doors. A lock rested on the handles of the doors. "Damn! It's locked." InuYasha cursed. Just then, Sesshoumaru appeared. He didn't look at InuYasha, just at the lock. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and swung at the lock, causing it to break. InuYasha opened the big door and walked in, followed by Sesshoumaru. A huge stair case lay ahead to the right. InuYasha bolted up it. After what seemed years of climbing, he finally reached the top. Two huge doors were closed and screams filled behind it. InuYasha threw the door open. He saw Naraku and Kagome. Kagome was guarding the little girl and screaming at Naraku. The angered Naraku slapped her causing her to fall to the ground unconsciouss. InuYasha roared with anger and tackled the insidious Naraku. Naraku fell to the ground but regained to his feet. InuYasha ran to Kagome and picked her up in his arms. She had what seemed to be a broken arm and a bruise starting to form across her face where Naraku had slapped her. He set her down and turned to Naraku. "You bastard!" InuYasha exclaimed. "You'll pay for this!" He pulled out Tetsaiga and lunged at the foe. Narku swiftly formed miasma in the air and diappeared, leaving InuYasha blinded. As soon as it cleared, InuYasha looked around, but couldn't find Naraku. He appeared behind InuYasha and clawed the hanyou. InuYasha fell to the ground, but came to his feet weakyly. Claws poised, InuYasha lunged at Naraku again. This time, he hit the enemy, causing him to fumble backwards. Naraku transformed into a huge snake demon. InuYasha readied Tetsaiga. Naraku lunged at InuYasha. Just then, Sesshoumaru appeared and sliced the demon with his sword. Naraku raored with pain. His back slide was slit, causing blood to spill out. Naraku looked at his wound and lunged at Sesshoumaru, his fangs barely missing the youkai. Sesshoumaru transformed into his dog form. Gowling and roaring, he lunged at the snake youkai and sank his teeth into its neck. Naraku hissed in pain and tried to shake the demon off. InuYasha made his attack and sliced into the Snake's side. Hissing in pain, Naraku shook violently. Sesshoumaru was flung hard into a nearby wall. He came back to his normal demon self. InuYasha was flung off, leaving Tetsaiga still in Naraku's side. Naraku bit one end of the Tetsaiga and yanked it out of his side and threw it behind him. Seeing that this form was weakening, he transformed again, into InuYasha. InuYasha came to his feet. Naraku was standing in front of InuYasha, Tetsaiga readied. Sesshoumaru slowly came to his feet. Naraku laughed in InuYasha's voice. InuYasha was angered. Naraku was the mirror image of himself with one advantage. He had Tetsaiga. Naraku lunged at InuYasha, sword ready. InuYasha lept into the air. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" InuYasha exclaimed his attack. The attack hit Naraku hard. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Blood covering the floor. Kagome began to awaken. She watched the pursuing battle. InuYasha walked up to the fallen Naraku. He was out cold. InuYasha luaghed. "You're no match for me." InuYasha sneered. He turned toward Kagome. Sesshoumaru watched the form of Naraku closely. Naraku's eyes opened. He grinned. He jumped up, ready to attack InuYasha with Tetsaiga. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha turned around to see his mirror image ready to attack. Naraku sliced InuYasha's side, knocking him to the ground. He was left victim to Naraku. Naraku laughed. He had InuYasha now. He lunged his attack. In a split second, Sesshoumaru jumped in front of InuYasha, taking the hit. Sesshoumaru jumped at the InuYasha form and clawed it in the face, causing it to moan in pain. He pulled out his sword, taking off the enemy's arm. Naraku screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The angered Sesshoumaru lifted the sword to the air and swung it down at Naraku. Naraku moved just in time to miss it. Sesshoumaru's eyes were red. He was ready to kill. Naraku lept at Sesshoumaru, knocking him to the ground. Naraku transformed into Sesshoumaru's form and attacked the fallen Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru rolled to the left and sunk his poison claws into his wrists, causing him extreme pain. With one final swing of his sword, Sesshoumaru overpowered the mirror image of himself. Naraku fell to the ground. "Leave Rin alone..." Sesshoumaru whispered. He lifted his sword to attack, but miasma filled the room. He looked down at where Naraku had laid, but he was gone. Sesshoumaru looked about, but could not find the foe. He put his sword back in its sheath and limped toward Rin, blood oozing out one side of his mouth and across his chest.  
InuYasha was awed by Sesshoumaru's act. He had saved his life. Kagome was the same way. Sesshoumaru had saved InuYasha. Sesshoumaru felt lightheaded and dizzy. He was breathing hard. Just then, Naraku returned. InuYasha lunged at Naraku with his Tetsaiga knocking him to the ground. Naraku, already tired and wounded, lay victim to InuYasha. InuYasha walked to the demon and took the Shikon jewl. Naraku disappeared defeated as he did before. InuYasha handed the jewl to Kagome. Sesshoumaru limped to the door of the room with Rin, ready to leave. "Sesshoumaru..." InuYasha said. Sesshoumaru stopped but didn't turn around. All was silent. Sesshoumaru understood but did not say a word. He held Rin's hand and both disappeared through the door.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
InuYasha walked to Kagome. She was weak and tire, he could tell. He embraced her softly. Kagome was surprised. "I thout I lost you..." he whispered to her softlty. Kagome returned the embrace, so glad to see InuYasha. She had never come this close to him before.  
InuYasha carried Kagome back in his arms to Kaede's village. She was tired and weak from the battle. She thought about the embrace and how InuYasha had whispered those words to her. "Maybe he does care for me", she thought to herself. She was happy to be in his arms and to be with him. The rain poured down. It was early morning by now. InuYasha was still amazed by what happened last night. How his half brother who despised him, saved him. Kaede tended to Kagome's arm and InuYasha's wounds. Miroku and Sango were awake and ok, although weak from the wounds they recieved.  
Kagome had fallen asleep. InuYasha watched her sleep, and thought about her. He was so glad that he hadn't lost her last night. Sango lay beside her friend Kagome, both sleeping silently. Miroku sat beside InuYasha and talked to him about last night's battle. Once Miroku was asleep, he picked himself up and looked out the door at the still dark morning rain, happy that he had not lost Kagome and wondered why his brother had saved his life. He was relived to have Kagome safe and back again. He also had a new respect for his older brother, who had saved his life......  
  
So what do you think? Hope ya liked it. Please, please review and tell me what ya think of my first Inu fic. ^_^ 


End file.
